The Effects of Diamonds and Champagne
by carrotop24
Summary: Set in early 1900's Hartford Connecticut, Lorelai and Rory both struggle with the restrictions and rules imposed upon them by society and their desire to experience love and friendship outside of these boundaries. LLC, Rogan
1. The Gilded Age

/N: hey, i fixed the spacing issue so now it should be easier to read. i hope you enjoy this, it's kinda different.

disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls or anything associated with the show.

Chapter One: The Gilded Age

Lorelai looked in the mirror and ran her hands over her hair one last time to ensure that all the pins were in place. She smoothed the folds of her hand-embroidered dress, admiring the sensation of the delicate beads under her soft skin.

There was a knock on the door. Lorelai watched the reflection in her mirror as Christopher opened the door that joined their rooms. Leaving it open, he crossed the room and handed Lorelai a necklace comprised of diamonds and pearls. Wordlessly she fingered the necklace, pulled her hair back and motioned for Christopher to put it on for her. He expertly drew the necklace around her neck and fastened the delicate clasp, allowing his fingers to trail down the back of her neck when he finished. Lorelai dropped her hair and stood up quickly. She pulled on her gloves, put on her diamond ring, and pushed in the chair to her vanity.

"We should call Rory," she said, her simple words shattering the silence that had hung over their heads the whole day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory laughed at the joke Tristan Dugrey whispered into her ear. It was a bit risqué; had any of the adults heard, they would have whisked her away from the conversation. However, the words thrilled her, the same way the champagne sent warm shivers through her body.

Logan Huntzberger watched her from across the room. She reminded him of a fairy, the way she sparkled. Her diamonds, the champagne so gracefully held in her gloved hand, and her bright blue eyes set against her creamy white skin all sparkled in a way that dazzled Logan. Or maybe it was just the champagne. His own glass was nearly empty, and it wasn't his first. He finished the last sip and handed it to a waiter that was crossing the room. Rory's laugh carried across the crowd and drew Logan's attention back to her.

A cunning smirk played across her lips and her creamy cheeks deepened into a rosy pink. She turned her head ever so slightly, and her gaze landed on him. She nodded her head faintly in recognition, and Logan gave her the slightest of bows. Another tray of champagne caught his attention, and as Rory turned back to Tristan, Logan turned to follow his beverage of choice.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai too had found solace in the champagne tray. Her head was spinning by the time she was seated at the dinner table. Christopher, however, had not noticed. As usual, his evening had been spent with the business elites, sipping brandy, talking of stocks and numbers, and counting the hours until the cigars could be drawn out. Lorelai had been in the main parlor listening to the idle gossip of the women that surrounded her. She never had enjoyed the gossiping. It seemed so dull, and the women could spend weeks whispering about the same story. Years had passed since Lorelai had tried to partake in the conversation. Her only result was that of having the women gossip about _her_. These days Lorelai found herself literally biting her tongue to keep herself from uttering a flippant remark that had sprung into her head. The champagne tonight acted as medication to her aching tongue.

Chris returned to her at dinner. He took his designated seat next to his wife without greeting. Once again, Lorelai did not try to start a conversation.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Logan found Rory and slipped her arm through his own. She smiled; surprised that he had snuck up on her. "Hello Logan."

"How are you tonight?" he asked her as they entered the dining room.

"I am well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I have no complaints," he answered sincerely. He pulled out her seat and helped her settle into her chair before sliding into his beside her. "I see Mr. Dugrey is quite the storyteller this evening."

Rory smiled softly. "He was entertaining me with tales from Harvard. It is _such_ a shame that you are at Yale. I just know that you two would get along splendidly."

Logan nodded politely. "Tristan is a fine chap."

"Chap? How British. Did you pick up a lot of odd words while you were studying in London?"

"That I did. But I'm afraid 'chap' is the only one suitable for the young lady's ears."

Rory laughed. "I would love to go to London."

"To hear bad language? Just visit me at Yale, all the boys there forget their proper breeding."

She laughed again. "Not for the language. I want to see the places I've always read about, like Westminster Abbey and the Globe Theater…"

"You like Shakespeare?"

"I love him," she answered, her blue eyes dancing. "His work is the most brilliant of his day."

"Have you read Voltaire?"

"No. Who is he? A playwright?"

"Not quite, but he is another brilliant man whose work you should read."

"Voltaire, I'll remember him. Who else?"

Logan began to list authors he had studied at Yale. Or rather, authors he had been assigned to study. He never actually read the books, finding that sitting in on the lectures was enough for him to pass the test. He was always far too busy to spend his time reading. However, the passion he saw in Rory's eyes when he described the classical books ignited a new interest in him.

He made a joke and Rory laughed her genuine laugh. Logan liked Rory best when they were like this, sharing interests, talking as if they were the only ones in the room. He liked the way she admired his scholarly tales. She had an air of innocence and veracity that intrigued him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai pushed the food around her plate absentmindedly as she watched her daughter across the table. Rory was laughing at something Logan had said. It pleased her that her daughter was happy. Yet, at the same time, Lorelai recognized their laughter as the same kind she had once shared with Christopher. Happiness like that did not last, at least not in their society. She sighed and ate a forkful of peas. For the thousandth time she uttered a silent prayer; may Rory and Logan's marriage bring happiness and contentment that her own was so gravely lacking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory reached for her wine glass. The movement attracted Logan's attention. He stopped her hand and held it so that her diamond ring sparkled. Rory's eyes caught his own and Logan felt a surge of pride flow over him, causing him to miss the look of sadness that filled her striking blue eyes.


	2. The Coffee Blues

A/N: sorry about the first chapter how the breaks were weird. When I wrote it, I put in stars to indicate where the story switched story lines. I just realized that it showed up all jumpy and confusing. I apologize. Thanks so much for sticking with my story. I'll try a new way to indicate story switching.

Oh-and if you're thinking that Lorelai is rather out of character, I've done that on purpose. She'll snap into her "normal" (aka tv) self. Right now she's just being the Lorelai that comes from living in high society her whole life. She's just a little stifled right now.

And this is a bit of a trory. There will be some trory action (don't I always come through) but I'm not making any guarantees as to how this turns out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gilmore girls. If I did, the season finale wouldn't be this week.

Chapter Two: The Coffee Blues

Lorelai woke up with a pounding headache. The champagne once again had left her with its unlovable side effects. She needed coffee. Coffee always made things look brighter.

She rolled out of bed and found herself staring straight through the open door into Chris' room. His sleeping form was visible and his bear leg was hanging over the mattress. Lorelai crossed the room and shut the door, closing out the memories of their nocturnal activities. For the millionth time she wondered at their marriage. They slept together only when the intoxication of parties made them forget the awkwardness that shrouded their marriage. And Lorelai never stayed in his bed. She also never remembered to close the door between their rooms.

Lorelai hastily pulled on her dressing gown. She didn't feel like waiting for her maid to bring up the coffee. A little walk would clear her head anyway. She walked down the back staircase that led straight to the kitchen. It provided assurance that she wouldn't run into her mother. Emily refused to take a walk down the servant corridors but she had no problem terrifying the servants themselves. She believed it was her duty as 'Mistress of the Manor.'

The kitchen was warm and cozy against the chilly spring morning. Sookie smiled at Lorelai and pulled out the best chair.

"Morning Lorelai," she said, crossing the kitchen to get a teacup and saucer. She passed by the fine china and selected a thick, plain cup that was intended for the servant's use. Sookie was well aware of the fact that Lorelai was clumsy in the morning. And because Emily gave her hell when a fine cup broke, Sookie served her younger mistress with the cheap china.

"There are some fresh muffins," Sookie said as she set the cup down in front of Lorelai.

"Just coffee Sookie," Lorelai answered, her head resting in her hands.

"I'm afraid Mistress Emily drank the last of it," Sookie responded, bringing the dough she was kneading over to the table where her friend sat.

"There's no more?" Lorelai replied, whining a bit.

"We're brewing more. Do you want tea instead?"

"Tea? Are you crazy? Tea is for British people."

"Come on Lorelai, tea is just as strong as coffee."

"You're only saying that because you're named after tea."

"I am not!" Sookie said, her bubbly voice provoking Lorelai into better spirits.

"Yes you are. You know the song."

"What song?"

"I used to sing it to Rory when she was little and we played tea party."

"What song?" Sookie insisted.

"_Polly put the kettle on_

Polly put the kettle on

Polly put the kettle on

We'll all have tea."

Sookie laughed at Lorelai's singing. "My name's not Polly."

"I'm not done yet, let me finish.

__

Sookie take the kettle off

Sookie take the kettle off

Sookie take the kettle off

They've all gone home."

She stopped kneading the dough and sat back against the chair. "Well that's depressing."

"What is?" Lorelai asked. Her head was back down in her arms.

"Well, I only clean up after people. Why couldn't my mother have named me Polly, I mean, Polly gets to make people happy and serve them tea. I only get to wash the empty tea pot."

"It's just a song Sookie," Lorelai responded.

"It just shows how people don't like names that start with letters in the second half of the alphabet."

"What?"

"S is in the second half of the alphabet. There's a prejudice."

"So is P."

"What's P?"

"For Polly."

"What?"

"Are you sure there's no coffee?" Lorelai asked, once again lifting her head.

"Oh, sorry." Sookie stood up and carried the dough to the counter. "LUKE!" she bellowed.

Lorelai winced and rubbed her head.

There was a large crash and the sound of muffled profanity drifted from the adjoining room. "WHAT?"

"IS THERE ANY COFFEE?" Sookie yelled back.

"Sookie…" Lorelai moaned.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Coffee?" Luke answered, poking his head around the door. He found what he was searching for and smiled at the mass of chocolate hair laying on the table. He sobered his face before anyone noticed. "Lorelai, its almost twelve in the afternoon. You really should stop drinking coffee all day."

"It's my house, dammit," she answered unenthusiastically.

Luke was unfazed by her unladylike cursing. "No, Lorelai, this is your mother's house. She agrees with me."

Lorelai's head shot up again. She tried to glare at Luke, but as always, failed. His rough features always softened her anger. He was right. Even though she lived there she exercised little influence over her mother's will. She did not however, have the same problem with Luke.

"Luke," she answered calmly. "Now you know that if you don't give me coffee I'll be very mean all day. I'll be mean to Emily-"

"You're always mean to Emily."

"I'll be mean to Rory-"

"You're never mean to Rory."

"I'll be mean to Christopher-"

Lorelai stopped herself, and Luke didn't reply. The stared at each other for a moment. She had crossed the unwritten boundary that characterized their relationship.

"You would never be mean to Rory," Luke continued. The moment had passed, and as always, they would pretend Chris had never been mentioned. When it was just them in the kitchen, Christopher did not exist. The idea or Christopher reminded both of them how inappropriate it was that Lorelai was sitting downstairs, bantering with the servants, and dressed only in her dressing gown no less.

"Even if there was no more coffee left in the world, you wouldn't be mad at Rory."

"Are you going to test me on that one?"

Luke gave out an exaggerated sigh. "One cup. But you can't have your mother finding out or you'll be conducting interviews for a new chef."

"What would I do without your chicken?"

"You'd eat some other guys chicken."

"No, no I couldn't. It would be sacrilegious. I would never eat again."

"My chicken's not that good."

"Yes Luke. Your chicken is that good. I would die without it. It would be like-"

Luke's eye caught the clock. He needed to take the rolls out of the oven. "Yes, you would die," he answered sarcastically. " So please, only one cup."

He poured her the desired cup of coffee and watched as she savored the first sip.

"You know what would be better than coffee?" she asked.

"There's something even better than coffee?"

"Ummhmm," she nodded, sniffing the coffee. "Coffee and a muffin."

"I knew you would want the muffin!" Sookie cried from the pantry. She hustled out and plopped a fat muffin in front of Lorelai.

Luke went back into his kitchen, but left the door open a crack so that he could hear her voice. His day was perfect.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

It was Christmas day and Rory was dressed in a beautiful silk gown. Tristan thought she looked like an angel. They found themselves under the mistletoe and shared a sweet kiss. His ring sparkled on her finger and happiness flooded through Rory. The ring was the best Christmas gift she had ever received.

"Rory," Emily said, a little sternly.

Rory looked up in surprise at her Grandmother.

"What were you daydreaming about darling?" Emily asked. "I can't blame you though. That ring is enough to make anyone forget what they were doing."

Rory glanced back at her ring and nodded.

"Logan does know fine diamonds, doesn't he?"

"Yes Grandma. It's a beautiful ring. I am sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to the color of the bridesmaid dresses. I was thinking that since the wedding will be next Christmas that dark blue would be lovely. Red is a good Christmas color, but is too inappropriate for a wedding. Deep blue would look lovely against the white of your gown, and does so remind me of winter. What do you think?"

"Blue is a lovely color," Rory answered. But she wasn't imagining the blue dresses on her friends; she was remembering the deep blue of Tristan's eyes.


	3. Mentioning the Unmentionable

a/n: it is indescribable how much I love all of the reviews. Thank you so much. I really appreciate the feedback. There are some very intuitive people out there. I'm not going to name names, but there are definitely some reviewers who are on the right track…keep reading to figure out who you are!

And I take all your comments seriously. Thank you IloveJMAC for your idea about the italics. If you look back to chapter two, I fixed it. Thanks everyone!

Oh yes, I realized that I butchered logan's last name in the first chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it. I'm sorry, but it is a toughy.

disclaimer: i love logan and tristan (and dean and jess for that matter too,) but unfortunately i don't own them or any of the characters/places associated with gilmore girls the tv series.

Chapter Three: Mentioning the Unmentionable

Tristan's kisses made her dizzy. At the moment, she felt like she was flying high above the drawing room in which they were enclosed.

Tristan pulled away slowly. "Your eyes are so beautiful," he whispered. Rory smiled.

"Yours are the same color."

"Then you think they're beautiful?"

"I didn't say that," Rory teased.

"But you've been thinking it all evening," he smirked.

Rory smiled and responded by kissing him. This moment was what she had been dreaming of for so long, and they were finally there. His hand caressed her back and sent shivers up her spine.

"Rory?"

The shivers turned to chills as Rory broke away and turned towards the sound of the voice. Tristan's hand did not leave her back.

Logan stepped through the drawing room door and stared at Rory with a look of disbelief. The three stood in silence.

"Logan, I found some champagne. I don't think it's all that cold, but it will-"

Rory watched with the same air of composed amazement as the young blonde trailed into the room.

"Hello Louise," she said, with only a trace of coldness in her voice. Tristan's hand was still around her waist. She leaned into him a little.

"Rory, how good it is to see you," Louise replied, using her 'polite' voice, one completely different from the almost drunken one she had been using just a moment ago.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Logan said, glancing casually from Tristan to Louise, and settling his gaze on Rory.

"I think I'm going to go find Madeline. She wanted to talk to me a while back," Louise said as she backed out of the room.

"We need to talk, Rory," Logan said.

"Do you want me to stay?" Tristan whispered.

Rory shook her head and stepped towards Logan. "Logan's right. We need to be alone for a moment."

Tristan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Logan and Rory standing alone in the dark.

"So you and Tristan, eh?" Logan said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Logan I-"

"No Rory. It's fine. It's not like I expected either of us to stay faithful in this relationship. After all, it is just a piece of the business arrangement between our families. We don't know each other. We hardly talked before the engagement was announced two weeks ago. We've hardly talked since then. It would be unreasonable for either of us to assume that you would be completely devoted to me, and I to you."

"So what are you saying?" Rory asked.

Logan shrugged. "Keep seeing Tristan, I'll keep seeing Louise, or whomever I chose. We'll get married, we'll show up to all the dinners and parties and charity events together. Everyone will think we're the happiest couple on earth. And we will be, you know why?"

Rory didn't reply. She uttered a small sigh and sank into a nearby chair.

"Name one couple in Hartford that you think has been one hundred percent faithful to each other."

Rory thought for a moment and shook her head. "Probably none of them."

"Exactly," Logan said. He walked across the room and began turning on the lamps. "Don't you see Rory," he said, finally sitting down in a seat next to hers. "Everyone is unhappy in their marriage because they have the guilt of secrecy and deceit hanging over their heads. We don't need to have that. If we're honest with each other, we can have a decent life, with no unrealistic expectations. We could share a nice friendship together. I mean, there's no such thing as everlasting love, is there? Why waste our whole lives trying to find it in each other if it just doesn't exist?"

They sat in silence for a few moments. Rory thought about everything he had said. She knew he had spoken the truth. She just couldn't believe how easily he had taken the sight of his fiancée kissing another man.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after several silent minutes had passed.

"I just never thought you would be interested in Louise," Rory said, smiling slightly.

"What's wrong with Louise?"

"She's so…simple."

"And Mr. Dugrey is some fine intelligent being?"

"He does go to Harvard."

Logan laughed. "You are such a woman."

"And what is that supposed to mean sir?" Rory replied with playful indignation.

"You think college is this fine intellectual experience. Do you really believe that we just pound around at the books all day?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

Logan laughed.

"Logan Huntzberger, you are a terrible boy. Do you know that? You have the opportunity that every man in this country dream of, and you're telling me that you just waste it all away? What do you do, sip wine and smoke fine cigars all day?"

"I'm not that partial to cigars, unless they are the ones that your grandfather always provides. Those are beauties. And I prefer champagne to wine. No, we play cards-"

"Cards?"

"Gambling is quite a hobby. And of course there are all sorts of, well, organized activities."

"Like?"

"Well, don't you ask a lot of questions."

"Well I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I might as well know how you spent the last four years of your life."

"I belong to a society of sorts."

"What kind of society? Don't tell me a gambling one. I can't condone gambling."

"Not gambling. It's a traditional society. One that has existed for many generations."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yes."

"Will you share it with me?"

"I will," he said at length. "But you must promise me you won't talk about it with anyone. Ever."

"Well that sounds menacing," Rory said, completely intrigued. "Alright I promise."

"The Life and Death Brigade."

"The Life and Death Brigade?" Rory repeated. "What kind of society is that?"

"It's a brotherhood, I guess," Logan explained.

"Well what do you do?"

"That my dear is information that I cannot disclose."

Rory thought it over for a moment. "I still think you are being completely selfish."

"How so milady?" Logan mocked.

"Well, here you are about to graduate from a fine university and you have naught to show from it. You didn't take the education seriously."

"No one does. It's just an opportunity for our fathers to get rid of some excess money. No one actually _learns_ anything. It's not like my father did, or yours for that matter."

"My father is brilliant."

"That may be true. But his education did not come solely from the four walls of the classroom."

"Men are so stupid," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well there you are, wasting away a divine education when I would commit murder to be handed half the opportunity."

"Murder, eh? That's not very ladylike."

"I often wish I wasn't a lady. It is so unfair."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't picture you as a man. What else would you commit murder for?"

"Coffee," Rory replied. "That is the only thing that gets me through my day."

"Coffee stains your teeth."

"I'll deal with the consequences," she replied.

"Tristan won't be too keen on kissing you when your teeth are all yellow."

"And Louise won't be so willing to drink warm champagne with your corpse if you dare to take away my coffee."

Logan laughed. "You do have quite a spirit Miss Lorelai Hayden. I think we will get on marvelously."

a/n: sorry, no l/l this chapter. Maybe the next one…


	4. Salty Soup

I love all of your reviews. You guys rock. And for those of you who feel stupid that you were confused, please don't. Here's two reasons why: 1) you're smart enough to be reading my story (haha that's a joke) and 2) I meant it to be a bit confusing because (it may not be apparent to the reader yet) but these people are all very confused themselves. I love you all for my lovely reviews!

This one's a little short and I apologize. I just am really busy tonight.

Chapter Four: Salty Soup

The house was bustling with activity that it only experienced once a year; tonight was the annual Gilmore Spring Dinner, the party that fell the first Saturday in April every year.

Lorelai hadn't eaten all day. The apple truffles that were to be served were her favorite food in the whole world, and she wanted to make sure that she had plenty of room for them. She had spent all day in her room with Rory, talking, laughing, the way she only did when she was with her daughter. But now it was less than three hours until the party and Rory had left to bathe and dress for the big occasion. Lorelai , dressed and ready to go, felt her stomach grumble, and decide to go in search of those delicious tarts that she knew were hiding in the depths of the kitchen under Luke's watchful eye.

On her way down she tripped over the maids who were polishing the banisters one last time. The footman carrying a flower arrangement nearly spilled the water from the vase down Lorelai's gown. Near the dining room, a young girl almost dropped the fine china she carried when she saw the jewels hanging on the beautiful woman's neck. Lorelai cursed under her breath and wondered why she hadn't taken the back stairs.

Safely in the kitchen, Lorelai noticed that things were just as chaotic. Luke's assistants were flying around with spoons of dripping liquid, concoctions were bubbling on the stove, and smoke was drifting in from the smaller kitchen down the hall. Sookie rushed in, her hair coming out of it's tight bun, and Lorelai noticed a bandage wrapped around two of her friend's fingers.

"Are you alright?" she asked, taking Sookie's hand.

"Lorelai? What are you doing down here?"

"I came in search of the apple tarts."

"Apple tarts?" Sookie wailed. "We forgot the apple tarts! LOOK OUT!"

Sookie threw herself against Lorelai and pinned her against the wall.

"What?" Lorelai asked, struggling out from beneath the crazed looking cook.

"Watch it Lucille!" Sookie scolded. Lorelai noticed a girl carrying a pot of sticky liquid. The young scullery maid lowered her head in shame and muttered an apology. "How many times do I have to tell these people to watch where they're walking?"

Lorelai smoothed her gown, grateful that it was free from the caramel concoction. "Look Sookie, don't worry about the tarts."

"I'm so sorry Lor. Your mother will be so mad. It's just with Luke sick-"

"Luke's sick?" Lorelai repeated. She took another look at the chaos around her. Everything was became clear. Luke never let his kitchen get so noisy.

"He's been in bed for several days," Sookie said. "He has some cold. Every few hours he hobbles out of bed with some type of instruction, but I always send Jeremy to take him back to his room."

"He's here?" Lorelai asked, her voice rising in surprise.

Sookie knit her brows in a confused expression. "Where else would he be?"

"Home?" Lorelai suggested.

Sookie looked at the woman standing in front of her and for the first time realized how little Lorelai knew about her friends personal lives.

"This is his home, honey," she said.

Lorelai let out a sarcastic laugh. "of course it is," she said, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know why I assumed otherwise. All of the-" Lorelai broke off before the word 'servants. ' She hated to bring up the status difference between herself and her friends. "All of you live here," she said instead.

"Would you like me to get you some tea honey?" Sookie asked.

"No Sookie, I'm fine. But maybe I'll bring some to Luke."

"I wouldn't do that Lorelai," Sookie replied. Lorelai looked at Sookie with widened eyes. She rarely protested Lorelai's actions. Despite their relationship, it wasn't her place. "He might be contagious," she suggested.

"Well, has the doctor been by to see him?"

"Luke's refused to send for one. You know how stubborn he is."

Lorelai did know. "Well has he had anything to eat today?"

"He sent back the soup we made, saying he wasn't hungry and that I put too much salt in it."

Lorelai smiled. "Heat up some of that soup Sookie, and bring me some bread and tea. He'll eat for me."

Sookie chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, but did not object. She sent some of the kitchen girls to do the desired task, and set to work fixing a nice tray.

With Jeremy carrying the tray and leading the way, Lorelai entered part of the house she had not been in since she played there as a small child. She rapped briskly on the door and entered the room without waiting for a response.

"Wake up Luke," she said, not bothering to lower her voice. The shade that covered the window was drawn tight, and Lorelai carefully crossed the dark room to open it. The window was level to the street, and all that was visible was the feet of passersby and the carriage wheels rolling along the cobblestone road. But it wasn't an unpleasant view. The room flooded with light and revealed a bare but comfortable room. Luke was head chef after all. His room was the largest of the staff next to the head butler's.

A groan sounded from the corner and Lorelai turned to see Luke huddled in bed, the blankets over his head.

"Leave me alone," he growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Lorelai answered. She remembered Jeremy, pointed for him to set the tray on the table across the room, and motioned for him to leave them alone.

"What?" Luke said in a sleepy tone. "Is that you Lorelai?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Christ," he muttered softly, not so soft that Lorelai didn't miss it.

"No I'm not the Christ child, but I did bring you hot soup and some of Sookie's bread."

"What the hell are you doing down here?"

Lorelai was momentarily taken aback. They may not have had the normal servant-mistress relationship, but manners were manners. She recovered quickly, however. Lorelai, though unaccustomed to it, did not greatly mind rough language. She had always suspected that were she not always under the scrutinized eye of her family and acquaintances, she would talk like a sailor too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luke sat up in bed, completely flustered at the sight of the woman standing in his room. She was dressed in silk the color of summer leaves and diamonds ornamented her body. He watched as she walked across the room and picked up the tea table. The light flooding in from the windows caught her earrings which sparkled brilliantly in the afternoon sun.

He shook his head. Though some may say she looked charming dressed in her finery, Luke found the vision painful. Having Lorelai standing in his room like that only reminded him of how different they really were. His dreams seemed unobtainable.

Together in his kitchen, with Lorelai dressed in her simple dressing gown, he could at least pretend she did not belong upstairs and he in this plain room. Lorelai had once again crossed their unwritten boundary.

She placed the tray on his lap.

"Will you eat this soup for me?"

"It's too salty," he grumbled.

"Your soup is never too salty."

"It's not my soup, it's Sookie's soup."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Sookie makes delicious soup. Won't you try some for me?"

Luke opened his mouth to protest and Lorelai took the opportunity to shovel a spoonful in his mouth. He swallowed it reluctantly.

"It's still too salty," he complained.

Lorelai just smiled and laughed slightly. Luke forgot about diamonds and boundaries and just delighted in her soft expression.


	5. Secrets

a/n: I love you all so much!

disclaimer: okay, this goes for the rest of the chapters. i don't own gilmore girls. don't sue me.

Chapter Five: Secrets

Lorelai almost missed dinner. She was the last to be seated, but offered no explanations. Chris sat next to her, looking at her quizzically, but he did not press her for information.

Had Sookie not came in to tell her dinner was being served, she would still be downstairs with Luke. In fact, she had been down there all day, talking to him. She left feeling confident that he was much better, but longing to spend more time with him.

During dinner Lorelai dreamed up several plans that would get her back downstairs. Her daydreams, however, prevented her from noticing her daughter flirting with Tristan Dugrey. She also failed to notice Logan winking at Louise across the table.

None of the guests noticed these little nuances either. They were too busy wondering what had happened to the apple tarts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tristan had left Rory to dance with another girl. Lately Rory had been struggling to find a balance in the time she spent with Logan and Tristan. After all, she couldn't let the gossips suspect that she was not truly interested in her own fiancé.

Logan spotted her standing against the wall, watching the festivities. He crossed the crowded room and stopped next to her.

"How are things with the good Prince Tristan?" Logan mocked.

Rory smiled. "Wonderful, though I do fear we've already danced too many times this evening."

"Well in that case, may I dance with the princess?" Logan asked playfully.

"I just saw Louise go up the stairs."

"I meant you," he said, holding out his hand.

"No thank you sir. I think I have had enough dancing for one night."

Logan gave her a refined nod and lowered her hand. "You're not just going to stand there all evening are you?" he asked.

Rory shrugged her creamy white shoulders. "I don't know. I might move if someone gives me a better option."

"Would you like me to fetch you some punch?"

"Fetch? Are you a dog?"

Logan feigned indignation. "I resent that."

The orchestra struck up a lively waltz and the guests were applauding with great enthusiasm.

"I don't like punch. The last two times I had it I spilled it on my best gloves. No one could get the red stains out."

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear you," Logan said. "Let's go upstairs."

"What?" Rory said, the noise affecting her hearing as well.

He leaned towards her. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered. His suggestion sent chills up Rory's spine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai swirled her punch glass. She hoped that the liquid would fly out and spill all over her dress. That, at least, would give her an excuse to leave the tedious conversation she had been involved in with Christopher and the Gellars. In fact, Lorelai was tempted to dump the whole cup down her bodice just to get away, but she figured such a movement would be a bit too obvious.

Instead she settled on watching the guests mingle. There were at least one hundred, and they all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The brandy-punch had made sure of that. Every once and a while Lorelai spotted Emily. She was playing the perfect hostess, greeting all of her guests, talking to the briefly, then continuing on. Her social skills charmed everyone present.

The orchestra started a lively waltz that caused many of the younger guests to applaud happily. She watched as many couples streamed onto the dance floor. Any other time Lorelai would have tugged on Chris' jacket so that they could join them. It was the only time she and Chris really connected; that was how it had always been. The dance floor was their ceasefire. Tonight, however, Lorelai just wanted to spill the punch on herself so she could get back downstairs with Luke.

Her attention dwindled away from the dance floor and back to the crowd. She spotted Rory and watched her as Logan came up to her and they chatted and laughed. Lorelai's eyes narrowed as Logan whispered in Rory's ear, causing the young girl to hesitate, then begin to walk away. Logan fell into step with her and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her gently. Lorelai watched with pursed lips as they disappeared up the staircase. Lorelai turned to Chris and saw that he had not noticed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory woke the next morning and stretched. She lie in bed for several minutes, reflecting on the past evening. Logan had remained with Rory in her room for the remainder of the party, talking, laughing, and drinking champagne.

The champagne. Rory hopped out of bed and surveyed the mess that was sprawled across her bedroom. The champagne bottle lie empty on the chaise lounge, two empty wine glasses were tipped over on the floor. Rory smiled when she noticed Logan's tie and cufflinks on the hearth of the fireplace. She wondered how he had gotten home without them. _It probably wasn't the first time he had left a woman's room without them, _Rory thought. She immediately rebuked herself. Thinking like that was inappropriate. Besides, they had only talked.

Rory hopped out of bed and surveyed the mess that was sprawled across her bedroom. The champagne bottle lie empty on the chaise lounge, two empty wine glasses were tipped over on the floor. Rory smiled when she noticed Logan's tie and cufflinks on the hearth of the fireplace. She wondered how he had gotten home without them. Rory thought. She immediately rebuked herself. Thinking like that was inappropriate. Besides, they had only talked. 

She moved about quickly, cleaning up the mess. Rory knew that no one had missed her at the party. Emily would have come looking for her had she noticed her granddaughter missing. Nevertheless, it would not be a good thing to have the maids find the remnants of Rory's gathering strewn about the room. Two empty glasses in her bedroom were not something Rory could risk the maids bringing to her grandmother, or her mother even. Though he was her fiancé, there were still rules, even if it was well known that no one followed them.

Rory set to work hiding her mess. She held his tie and cufflinks in her hand for a moment; then locked them safely away in her desk drawer.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So I didn't see you after dinner," Lorelai said to Rory as they sipped their morning coffee in Lorelai's bedroom.

"I was with Logan," Rory answered vaguely.

"Oh," Lorelai replied calmly, though inside she was burning. "I though I saw the two of you going upstairs."

Rory measured her mother's gaze. She didn't trust the stern look and casual tone. "I don't know what you want me to say."

Lorelai sighed and put down her teacup. "You can't run off with him like that."

"Nothing happened," Rory said.

"You can't drag a man up to your room in the middle of your grandmother's party. Or ever for that matter." her voice was rising.

"We just talked."

"You were alone with a man in your room."

"Not a man, my fiancé."

"Yes. A man. He may be your fiancé but he is not your husband yet."

Rory shook her head and looked her mother in the eye. "You don't believe me do you? Logan and I just talked. That is all. Why would I lie to you?"

Mother and daughter sat in silence for a minute; Lorelai sipped her cooling coffee. She broke the silence with a sigh heavy with emotion. "Nineteen years ago I told my mother that Christopher and I just talked. And look where we are now."

Rory turned away from her mother and looked out the open window, blinking back the tears that had sprung up in her eyes. She knew the story; she was one of the few who knew the truth. When Lorelai had become pregnant the Gilmores and Haydens had put together a hasty wedding. There was even an announcement in the newspapers. _An intimate gathering of close family and friends _the article read.

Of course there was suspicion. Why were sixteen year olds getting married? _A business deal, a joining of two of the most prominent companies, sealed by marriage. _Why was Rory born so soon after their wedding? _Young love…you know how it is. She was a big baby anyway; no one could expect a woman to carry that baby to term._

Emily Gilmore mastered the rumors with her cool and convincing responses. But she never forgave her daughter.


	6. Rainy Day Tea

A/N: sorry this took so long to post. I've had a really busy weekend. I do still love you all and I felt soooo guilty. Well here it is. It's a little short, but it's better than nothing, right?

Chapter Six: Rainy Day Tea

It was a warm spring day and Rory was attending a garden party at the Gellar mansion. However, the April showers decided to fall that afternoon, forcing the party indoors into the cramped parlor.

Paris Gellar eyed Rory suspiciously every time she went near Tristan, who was looking particularly handsome that afternoon. It was all Rory could do to keep a proper three feet away from him. His golden hair was growing longer and looked just a tad unkempt. The locks that were constantly falling into his eyes teased Rory. She longed to push them away so she could see his beautiful blue eyes.

But paris' measured glare made Rory nervous and kept her away from him.

Rory was seated on a comfortable sofa, eating a scrumptious piece of chocolate cake. Paris, Louise, and Madeline were seated with her, arguing over the suffragette movement.

"You just can not rely on your husbands," Paris was saying. "How do you know they will vote in your best interest."

Madeline and Louise just gave her blank, uninterested stares.

"I don't want to get married," Louise said after a long moment. "It's so…final."

"Which is why you need to vote!" Paris interjected.

"Why?"

"So you can be independent and still feel represented."

Rory was not listening. She was watching logan who was across the room, talking to some of the boys he went to school with. Rory recognized most of them. They had grown up together. It was a very limited circle of acquaintances.

Logan was surreptitiously stealing glances at Rosemary Lavine, a girl of sixteen. Rory considered the situation, and continued watching him until he looked over at her. She gestured minutely. Logan left his friends and went to Rory.

"Excuse me girls," she said. Logan took her hand and gently pulled her off the sofa. They walked to a deserted cornor of the parlor.

"Hello Ror," he said, genuinely pleased to see her. "You look beautiful."

Rory took a quick glance at her pale green chiffon gown. She agreed. It was perfect for a garden party. "Thank you," she said simply. "The tie you left me is beautiful too. I was going to wear it with my _other_ dress, but then I thought better of it."

"You didn't want to parade my clothes around?" Logan played.

"I didn't want everyone to notice how much better I looked in it than you."

Logan laughed. "And how about my cufflinks. I see you're not wearing them as earrings."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that."

"And why not Miss Hayden? Were you afraid that I would have to pierce my ears too? I would look quite stunning with earrings."

Rory looked at him seriously. "I couldn't wear them because I pawned them."

"Pawned them?" Logan's eyes danced.

"Yes. With every intention of buying some nice diamonds. But you know what the pawn man told me? He told me they were fake. They weren't real gold?"

"Ah, aren't I deceiving?" Logan joked. "No really, where are my cufflinks."

"For someone who leaves such expensive jewelry lying in a girl's _fireplace,_ I am surprised at how eager you are to have them back."

"Well they are my finest. Did you notice the initials."

"I did. I consider them your calling card."

Logan laughed. "So why did you call me over here Rory? I'm assuming you are not returning my precious items. And I was having a _very_ riveting conversation about Old Proffessor Wigams."

"Professor Wigams?" Rory repeated. "Who is he?"

"he's my English professor at Yale. He belches when he says 'Shakespeare.'"

Rory laughed. "Colin and Finn must love that."

"Colin and Finn don't go to class."

"And I am supposed to believe you that you attend more often than they do?"

"Compared to them I'm a star student."

The mysterious twinkle in Logan's eye captivated Rory. They stood silent for a moment, studying each other's eyes.

Rory was the first to break the slightly tense silence. "I saw you looking at Rosemary."

"Ah yes, Rory I thought that-"

"You can do better than her," she said, shaking her head to silence him.

"Excuse me?"

"Look at her," Rory whispered. "I don't want to be mean, but…"

Logan nodded. "I would watch out for Miss Paris over there," he said. "She looks like she's about to prey on Dugrey."

Rory nodded too, but did not turn away from Logan to look.

"I'm going to go find out if there's real food. I can't just eat cake all afternoon."

Rory smiled. "When you find out, tell me. I'm hungry too."

Logan walked away in search of food. Rory returned to the sofa and sat down in the corner farthest from Paris. She was not in the mood to hear her friend's loud opinions.

Tristan was across the room talking with the group Logan had left. Rory watched as a maid came over with tea and cake on a tray. Tristan gave her a sly but obvious wink. The maid blushed deeply. Rory observed the scene with wide eyes. She recognized the maid as one that had served her at Tristan's house. The idea of Tristan and his maids left Rory feeling disgusted and ashamed.

Logan returned empty handed and shook his head at Rory. It did not matter to her. She was not so hungry anymore anyway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He did take a close look at Rosemary Lavine, closer than he had ever bothered to look before. She was a very plain girl with crooked teeth and an awful complexion. Her obvious flaws stood out to him and glared him in the face.

After studying her briefly logan turned his gaze to Rory; she was studying the rain falling outside through the window. Her skin was milky white and clear. Her cheeks had a healthy pink glow from the warmth of the room. Something came swept across logan, making him long to touch her skin, test it's softness.

He shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think of Rory like that. Thinking of her like that would make her no better than Louise or Rosemary. Logan knew she was much more special than that.


	7. Midnight Awakenings

A/N: I'm warning you now that it's short. But it had to end here. I will try my best to get more up tonight. Thanks for all your reviews! I love your reactions; they really make writing this story and blowing off my math homework totally worth it.

And it technically isn't blowing it off if you do it ten minutes before class, right?

Chapter Seven: Midnight Awakenings

Lorelai sipped her coffee appreciatively, wrapping her cold fingers around the warm teacup. Outside it was still raining, and it showed no signs of stopping.

Luke sat across from her at the worn worktable, drinking a cup of black tea.

Between them sat a half eaten casserole and a dwindling stack of Sookie's rolls.

The clock over the stove read 2:52; the entire house was still.

"How's Rory?" Luke asked, sticking to neutral topics of conversation. The woman across the table was looking especially beautiful in the soft kitchen light.

"She's fine," Lorelai answered, a little more coolly than she intended. Luke caught her tone and put down his tea. She sighed, knowing that Luke would not let her change the topic. "We aren't exactly getting along right now," she answered with a sigh.

"Did you have a fight?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Not exactly. It's complicated."

Several moments passed between them, but Luke did not press her for information. The clock struck three. Lorelai glanced up at it as if for affirmation, and finished the last sip of coffee. Luke was watching her intently.

She sighed once more, and ran her hands through her thick hair. "She just doesn't understand," Lorelai said softly. "I just can't see her make the same mistakes I did. She deserves better."

"Is she already having problems with Logan?"

Lorelai shook her head. "That's just the problem," she answered, looking at Luke levelly. "She's completely blinded by romance. Young romance. The type that I had. The type that never lasts."

Luke got up and poured more coffee for Lorelai. She took a sip without acknowledging his actions. He refilled his teacup as well, and as he sat Lorelai spoke again.

"I loved Chris so much," she said, playing with the roll in her hands. "At least I thought I did. At first we weren't going to marry. Our fathers were completely opposed to the idea. I think I loved him because I couldn't have him. Do you know what I mean?"

Luke let out a short laugh. "I do."

"I just don't want Rory to lose that love. It hurts so much, watching the person you loved slip away. I didn't even try to stop it from happening. And now I just don't want it anymore. Chris and I walk around like our marriage doesn't exist. We're ghosts to each other. We never really _see _each other, not truly. I hate being looked through like that."

"I see you."

Luke's statement startled Lorelai. She had never heard Luke so sincere, so honest. Lorelai's eyes locked with his, and she felt a quiver run down her spine.


	8. Blue Eyed Ocean

A/N: to Lauren, no I'm not mad at you, your emails inspired me to get off my lazy ass and fix my error. And I agree, totally butchering a character's name is unforgivable.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Blue Eyed Ocean

The ringing of glass at the end of the table interrupted the sound of Rory and Logan's laughter. They turned their heads and noticed Mitchem Huntzberger standing, champagne glass posed, ready for a toast. The gentle hum of dinner conversation politely quieted as the rest of the table turned towards their host.

"I hate toasts," Logan groaned.

"It's for us," Rory prodded.

He made a face. "Even worse."

Rory laughed and poked him, causing him to tug her hair playfully. They both laughed.

"Friends, family, most honored guests," Mitchem began. "We are here tonight to celebrate two unions. The marriage of my son Logan, and the beautiful Lorelai Hayden." Gentle applause swept the table. "Secondly, and most importantly, the union of the families' companies." Laughter replaced the applause.

"I do believe he is serious about the order of things," Logan whispered to Rory. She rolled her eyes at him; Logan laughed quietly and took her hand under the table.

"Yes, Richard's agreement to give up 65 of his shares to my own company is very, very generous."

Rory's eyes widened. She knew little of business but she understood math. That was a large percentage. Logan was thinking the same thing, and he studied his father's face intently. He recognized a glimmer in his father's eye that left him unsettled.

Richard Gilmore was sitting directly across from Rory and Logan, and they watched as he squirmed, turned red, and whispered frantically at Christopher.

Lorelai leaned towards the conversation as discreetly as possible. She could not be sure, but she thought she heard her father say that he only agreed on fifty percent. Her stomach flipped over as foreboding and dread ran through her veins.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory felt these things as well. She saw the look of anger and panic on her father and grandfather. She knew perfectly well what would happen. Maybe that is why she tried her best to push those thoughts out of her mind and enjoy the evening with Logan.

There was dancing; the Huntzbergers had spared no expense to hire the best string quartet on the East Coast.

She danced with Tristan, but they both felt stiff in the other's arms. Tristan's blue eyes were distant; Rory could not read what he was thinking. She was not really trying to.

After several waltzes, Logan caught Rory's attention. He was standing off to the side in a secluded corner, holding a wine bottle and two glasses. Rory politely finished off the last dance, bade Tristan good night, and allowed Logan to lead her upstairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His room was spacious and comfortable. Logan poured the wine as Rory settled herself on a sofa. She fell back against the large cushions and let out a contented sigh. Logan turned his head at the soft noise.

"My feet hurt," she answered, but not in complaint. She sat up and took off her delicate dancing heels. "Much better," she added to herself.

Logan served her the wine. It was filled to the brim. "Don't spill," he ordered gently. "I like those cushions."

Rory smiled and gingerly took a sip.

"Wait," he said. She lifted her head. "We need a toast."

"You just said you hate toasts," she said. "Are you a hypocrite Sir?"

"I hate some toasts. You know the ones that aren't sincere, like you can tell the speech-giver is only there to listen to himself speak?"

"So basically your father's toasts," Rory joked.

Logan laughed with good humor and sat opposite Rory on the sofa. "Exactly."

A beat of awkwardness passed between them as they both reflected on the odd circumstances of the toast of the evening. Logan cleared the air.

"Happiness sounds so fake, what is happiness? Can one toast for it? How about contentment. All anyone can really ask for is to find peace, right?"

Rory nodded.

"All right then, to contentment. May our marriage by calm, comfortable, and content," Logan chuckled. "C cubed."

Rory lifted her glass. "Here here." Their glasses clinked delicately so as not to spill the liquid which was threatening to overflow. They both took long drags of the smooth wine.

She yawned audibly and set down her half empty glass. She settled down farther into the pillows. Logan finished his glass after several moments, and put his own down on the floor. He picked up Rory's stockinged feet and put them in his lap. He started to massage them.

Rory groaned in appreciation. "All of my dance partners were stepping on my toes tonight. I think they hit your father's special punch a bit too early."

"I saw you dancing with Tristan," Logan said, carefully keeping his voice even.

"Ugh, he was the worst of the toe squashers," she said with a dramatic hand gesture.

"So Prince Charming failed to dance his way into your arms this evening?"

"I'm beginning to thing he's not all that wonderful."

Logan fought the urge to smile. "Are you?"

"He's charming, I'll give him that much. Maybe too charming. I was at tea at the Dugrey estate with my grandmother, and every time a different maid walked into the room Tristan winked at them. I do believe he's _had_ every single one of them!"

Logan kept his face downward, as he couldn't suppress the smile on his face. It struck him that though she was witty and open-minded Rory had been bred in an innocent world. Logan was thankful he did not wink at his maids, or else Rory would be just as displeased with her own fiancé.

He continued massaging her feet though Rory ceased to add to the conversation. Logan broke the comfortable silence after several moments

"Why did you tell me to take a second look at Rosemary?"

Rory, nestled deep into the pillows, did not open her eyes. "I didn't mean it literally."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I just don't think she's right for you."

"Why not?"

She opened one eye. His expression was curious, but not judgmental. "I think you can do better," she replied honestly.

He nodded slowly, deep in thought. Rory marveled at the absence of an arrogant comment from his part. Another yawn swept through her body, followed by Logan's.

"Stop," he said, gently pushing her feet off her lap and scooting towards the pillows on her end of the couch. "Haven't you heard that yawns are contagious?"

She nodded sleepily. "It's all in my master plot."

"Oh, you have a plot do you?"

Rory nodded again. Logan lie down next to her. As he opened his mouth to utter a witty reply, she turned towards him. Her skin looked so close, so creamy and soft. Logan stroked her cheek with his finger. Her eyes were so blue…

His heart sped up as he began to realize what was happening. He could not think, only feel her own heart beating against his and see her deep blue eyes gazing patiently into his own.

Slowly he closed the small distance that remained between them.

The sensation of her soft lips made his mind go blank. In an instant he was lost, falling, floating. Content.


	9. In the End of all Things

A/N: okay, so everything up to this point was leading up to this point. The kiss was _not_ a happily ever after, but when have my stories ever ended so soon. Read on…

Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

Chapter Nine: In the End of all Things

She slept deeply nestled in his arms, more comfortably than she had ever slept in her life. Then came the heavy knock on the door.

Logan stirred, causing Rory to groan. "Ignore them," she pleaded, without opening her eyes. Logan yawned and obliged.

The knocking escalated to pounding. Logan sat straight up. "Who is it?"

Rory opened her eyes to see the door fly open. Lorelai, Emily and a maid stormed into the room. All three women stopped and stared at the sight of the young couple curled up on the sofa, Rory's lavender silk gown acting as blanket, her legs entwined with Logan's, the abandoned dance slippers lying next to the empty wine glasses on the floor.

Lorelai recovered first. "What is going on here?" she asked, unable to hide the escalating panic in her voice. Rory rubbed her eyes sleepily, and when her vision cleared the anger in her mother's eyes was unmistakable.

"We fell asleep," Logan answered as he stood up. He offered Rory his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Fell asleep?" Lorelai asked. She surveyed the couple, observed their rumpled appearances, but the pleading look in her daughter's eyes made her trust them. "We need to leave immediately," she said at length.

"I'm sorry," Rory began. "I didn't mean to-"

"This _scene_ has nothing to do with anything," Emily said brusquely. "Mitchem Huntzberger has made quite the mess of things. Your grandfather is infuriated. We are leaving now, and you will not be seeing Logan again."

"WHAT?" Rory and Logan cried simultaneously. Emily was taken aback by their loud voices.

"What do you mean she will not be seeing me again?" Logan continued in a quieter tone.

"The wedding is off."

Rory's eyes flicked from Emily's angry look, to Lorelai's apologetic one, to Logan's confused eyes which mirrored her own emotions. "I don't understand."

"Apparently _your father," _Emily said with a cold glare directed at Logan, "has decided the deal with Richard was not suitable. He wants Richard to up the offer or the whole thing is off. Richard said there was no way he would give up 65 percent of the company, that they had agreed to be equal partners, and so now the whole deal is canceled, including your marriage."

"Bastard," Logan said strongly. Once again Emily was taken aback by his spirit. Logan turned to Rory, ignoring the other women. "We have to talk to him."

"Of course," Rory said. The startled look in her wide eyes frightened Logan. He took her hand and led her past her family and out the door.

They found Mitchem in his study with Richard. Logan pushed the door open without knocking, his hand still wrapped firmly around Rory's. Lorelai and Emily rushed in behind them.

"It's no use Logan," Mitchem said without looking up from the paperwork on his desk. Richard was standing against a wall, looking out the window into the dark night.

"You can't do this!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

"Yes I can. It was my deal to begin with."

"But you're not just breaking a business arrangement," he said. "You're breaking people's lives."

Mitchem laughed, startling both Rory and his son. "Do not pretend to be so righteous," he said, finally looking at his son. "It's lost on me."

"Father-"

"Two damn months ago you were in this very room BEGGING me not to make you marry this girl. _My life will be thrown away if I marry so young, _you said. _I've hardly ever spoken to her. You're using me as a pawn in a game. You never consider what I want. _Well Logan, it may have taken several months, but I finally listened. You are released from the arrangement."

Logan listened with mounting anger and embarrassment. He _had_ said those things, but that was before he knew Rory. He stole a glance at Rory, who was staring levelly at his father. She felt his gaze and turned to him. Her eyes portrayed a look of understanding.

"Things are different now," he said in a softer tone.

"My son is fickle, is he? Well I'm sorry Logan, but I only take into account original opinions. I believe we are done here. Richard has agreed that this is finished. Now, would you all please leave my office? I'm sure dessert will be served soon if you wish to stay…"

Logan put his hand around Rory's waist and gently led her out of the room.

"Rory, come now, we're leaving," Emily said sharply. "I am tired and I do believe I have had enough of this families' inhospitality."

Rory looked up at Logan, her bottom lip quivering and her eyes filled with anguish.

"Rory," Emily said, a bit softer.

Rory felt the eyes of her family on her back. She held Logan's look for several seconds, then with a sob only Logan heard, she turned and left with her family.


	10. Why are We Apologizing?

a/n: I'm sorry this took so long. I really didn't intend for it to, but I got stuck, and then I got busy, you know how it goes. Well here it is. I hope it's not too disappointing or anything but it is just a bit of a filler, wrapping up some ends and opening a few new doors. I'll shut up now and let you read. Remember, reviews magically add hours to my day because the more I get, the more time I find to write out the next chapter…

Chapter Ten: Why are we Apologizing?

"I hate that this is happening to her," Lorelai said as she stuffed a cookie in her mouth. "It's like my father and Mitchem Huntzberger only care about their companies. Well, I've always known that's all those men care about. It just killed me to stand there and watch that scene. I could almost hear Rory's heart shattering."

"Well, have you spoken to your parents?" Luke asked as he too reached for a cookie.

"No."

"No? Well then why do you look so dejected? Maybe if you talk to them-"

"There's no use," Lorelai said, cutting him off with a shake of her brown curls. "They are set in their ways. Rory will never marry Logan. It will become the story of the week. I just hoped…"

Lorelai trailed off. She had expressed her frustration a hundred times. She had seen the way Rory and Logan looked at each other right before they left. She understood that this was no small problem. Rory would be full of bitter regret for years, if not her entire life.

She looked over at Luke, who was watching her with patience. He was always that way, so level, though not in a calm way. He was blunt and crabby, and rough around the edges, but she always knew what to expect from him. He was always there for her or Rory, no matter how he felt about the situation.

Her heart turned over in her chest, making chills rush through her body. She knew what was happening, and she thought of her daughter. Rory had taken the chance and lost her love. Lorelai could not risk holding the regret of losing Luke.

"I should go check on Rory."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tristan had never had such a bad night. His fiancée Summer was missing; his best friend Austin was gone too. Tristan could not be sure what was happening, but his mind was doing a good job making assumptions.

He was sitting alone, picking out a simple tune on the piano when she walked in.

"I'm sorry."

"No, there's no sorry."

"I'm sorry, she repeated in a different tone.

"You heard?"

"Summer and Austin's exit was a bit obvious."

Rory crossed the room and sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"I'm sorry," he said simply as she took her seat.

"Why are you sorry?"

"About Logan."

Rory nodded and sighed. Several moments passed as Tristan continued to play a mournful tune.

"Aren't we the sorry couple," she said at length.

He stopped playing and looked at her, perhaps truly seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were sad and tired, studying his just as intently. He leaned towards her slowly, and almost reluctantly she reciprocated.

Their kiss was simple and lasted only for a moment. She pulled away, tears streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Did I bite your lip or something?' he asked.

Rory shook her head. "It wasn't the kiss. It was a good kiss." her insistence turned into a sigh. "I just can't do this anymore."

"Is it him?" he asked, but not in an injured manner.

She shook her head. "I just need some time, Tristan. I've been giving my heart out in all directions, and now I'm left with only a few pieces. I want a whole heart that I can give to someone. I just need time to get myself back together.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"What can I do?"

"Can I have my piece back?"

Tristan smiled sadly. "Whoever gets the whole thing will be a lucky man. I'm sorry it can't be me. And I'm sorry it can't be Logan."

"So am I."

Tristan reached out and stroked Rory's head. Relenting, she rested her head on his shoulder and cried.


	11. Surrender

a/n: it's really funny reading your reviews because some of you guys are so close to figuring out what will happen. I'm not saying who and if you go back and read it's not what you would expect. Confused? Bored? Sick of my ramblings? Well just review and give me your predictions…they humor me into writing more.

I love you all!

Chapter Eleven: Surrender

It was a Sunday night in late May, almost a month since Rory's engagement had been broken. In that time, Lorelai had watched her daughter grow quieter, spend more time alone in her room, and less time with her mother.

It was a stormy night, complete with thunder and lightning and driving rain, all of which frightened Lorelai. She had always hated large storms, perhaps stemming from a childhood nightmare of their house being swept downstream.

Lorelai felt isolated. Her parents and Christopher were in Paris, the men doing business, Emily shopping. Lorelai herself had given most of the staff the night off, it being Sunday. In all likelihood only she and Rory were home. _And Luke _she thought.

Another clap of thunder sent her flying from the sofa, where she had been reading. She could not sit alone downstairs any longer, but she also did not want to bother her daughter with her own childish fears. Without any further thought, Lorelai abandoned her book and went downstairs to visit Luke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rory's heart stopped. The windowpanes were not clinking because of the rain. Fear paralyzed her for a moment, holding her to the settee she had been reading in. However, when the noise started up again she rose, book in hand, to investigate the noise.

Pushing her lace curtains aside, she squinted to see through the window. The brightness of her bedroom contrasted with the dark stormy night. Rory cast her shadow on the window in order to see clearly. Outside was the unmistakable figure of a young man throwing pebbles at her window.

Her heart skipped a beat. Without hesitation, she dropped her book and ran downstairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai rapped quickly on his bedroom door. She knew what was going to happen, and the nervous energy running through her veins was both thrilling and frightening.

He opened almost immediately, as if he had expected her.

"Lorelai," he said, the surprise in his voice quelling Lorelai's previous thoughts.

"I hate rainstorms," she said quietly. "I hate being alone in this house. I feel so isolated."

Luke opened the door wide, making space for her to walk in. He closed it securely behind him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Logan," Rory breathed as she opened the front door. He stood in front of her, soaking wet. "I had to see you," he stated simply.

"You've been gone for so long…"

"I tried to come back here, but my father made it almost impossible. I was at Yale, and I couldn't get a carriage. Then today I was sitting in an exam and I couldn't take it anymore, I just had to come-"

Rory could not listen to him any longer. His explanations were lost on her. She pulled him into the house and kissed him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luke examined the woman standing in front of him. He knew what she had come for, and despite the warning signals in his head, he knew he wanted it too. A bolt of lightening lit up the room, casting a soft light on her beautiful face. Putting aside all uncertainty, Luke crossed the small distance between them and led her towards his bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They walked upstairs with his arm around her waist. Once in her room, Rory closed and locked her door, enclosing the couple in their own secluded world. Logan headed towards the large fireplace and pulled off his soaking wet jacket.

Rory joined him, kissed him softly, and began unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her fingers down the cool skin of his wet chest, sending shivers through him.

Logan caught her hand and broke their kiss.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why Mr. Huntzberger, are you trying to be noble?" Rory mocked. "I never thought _you _would be the type to stop things…"

"So you've thought about me this way, have you?" he said with a smirk.

A slight blush tinted her cheeks, but she gave her head a little toss, sending her thick hair over her shoulder. "And what if I have?"

"Then by all means, we should continue."

Rory smiled against his lips and continued to unbutton his shirt.


	12. Not all Roads Lead to Rome

a/n: I love you all. Your reviews make me soooo happy. I just saw sisterhood of the traveling pants and I absolutely loved it. You should really go (alexis bledel (Rory) is in it). It was awesome. And I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I had fun writing it.

Chapter Twelve: Not all Roads Lead to Rome

Rory opened her eyes and smiled. She was in Logan's arms and he was gazing right back at her.

"I love you," he whispered in greeting.

"I love you too."

He smiled. "I've been awake for the past couple hours thinking."

"A dangerous activity," Rory quipped.

Logan remained serious. "We can make this work Ror. There has to be a way. We-"

Rory put her finger to his lips, silencing him. "If you're going to share my bed you are going to have to follow my rules."

Logan smirked and was about to talk, but Rory pressed her finger more firmly on his lips. He kissed it in submission.

"First, we are not going to talk about the real world. That means, anything that involves anyone else besides you or me is not allowed in here."

"I would hope not," he teased.

"Second," she continued as she ignored him. "You will never again wear yellow socks and expect to gain entrance into my bed."

"My socks are not _yellow,_" he protested.

"They most definitely are. Are you color blind?"

"A little," he admitted.

"You must be because they are yellow." She paused, her face twisting into an exaggerated grimace. "Or are they dirty white ones?"

Logan laughed. "What if they are?"

"That's disgusting! You come here to pledge your love to me and you don't even bother to change your smelly socks!"

Logan ran a foot up and down Rory's bare leg, making her squeal and fall into a fit of giggles as he proceeded to tickle her into defeat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Luke sat at his small table, his head in his hands, staring at the woman in his bed. She was still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the turmoil in his own head.

He had been like that too, for a blissful hour or two. Sleep had taken over them, enclosing them in love and warmth and irrevocable feelings.

Outside it was still night. The storm had ceased, leaving the world with an unfamiliar stillness.

Lorelai stirred and opened her eyes. Luke watched as she sleepily searched for him, her hand grazing the sheets. It took her a moment to find him seated in his shadowy corner.

"You're up," she said.

"What did we do Lorelai?"

She smiled. "Do you need a definition? Or would another round refresh your memory?"

"Stop," he said quietly but firmly.

Lorelai sat up, pulling the sheets tight around her. "What's wrong Luke?"

"You know as well as I do what's wrong."

"No, Luke, I don't. If I did I wouldn't be asking you. You wouldn't be scaring me like this."

"You are another man's _wife_ Lorelai. Did you think of that?"

His sudden harsh tone took her aback. She, however, reciprocated his frustration quickly. "Of course I've thought of that! I've spent the past twenty years thinking about that! God Luke, is that what this is about? Is that all I am to you? Christopher's wife?"

Luke rubbed his unshaven face in his hands and let out a heavy, frustrated breath of air. "Of course that's not all you are to me Lorelai. Just because I love you, that isn't enough to change anything."

"You love me?" she asked, her tone softer, her eyes full of confusion and hope. "I love you too."

"Dammit Lorelai. That doesn't make Christopher disappear."

"And he's never going to. God Luke. Our marriage is a sham. It was a last resort to cover up gossip. It has not borne some everlasting love, or even a friendship. Last night wasn't making anything fall apart."

"It was still adultery."

"How can you do this to me Luke? How can you welcome me down here these past months, make me comfortable, make me feel more at home than I ever have been up there? How can you do all that and then suddenly get all cold, and righteous about everything?"

"I am not trying to be righteous!" he yelled. "I am just trying to be a law abiding citizen. And I never asked you to come down here. It was all your idea. You just kept showing up-"

"So everything's my fault then? I'm some temptress that lured you into a trap? You're just an innocent bystander who is completely faultless?"

"I never said I was not at fault. I'm just saying that we can't do this anymore Lorelai. You have to go."

She stood up, wrapping his sheets around her. "Oh I'm already gone." She stormed around the room, picking up various articles of clothing. "Goodbye Luke."

It was not until she got into the hall that she broke down. As the tears fell she turned in circles. She could not go back upstairs. What she had said to him was true, that was not her home; with Rory being so distant and her relationships with everyone else in the house being cold, she could not bare to go back up there.

With a sob and a sigh she turned and walked down the hall to the only person who would take her in without questions. Sookie would make her coffee and cookies and Lorelai would feel much better. She was certain of it.


	13. But When in Rome

a/n: this chapter is a little bit all over the place. I apologize. There is a time jump and everything, but I couldn't just leave you guys with the first two sections because that would be boring and sucky and I already feel guilty enough that I don't update as much as I used to. So here it goes…

Chapter Thirteen: …But When in Rome

"Please don't go," Rory begged as Logan slipped out of bed.

"Rory, I have to. I've been here for three whole days. My family expects me home today."

"But it was so fun harboring a fugitive," she teased.

Logan smirked. "Ditching your final exams and hiding in a woman's house for three days hardly classifies me as a fugitive."

Rory smiled. "Well I thought it was rather exciting."

"So you only like me for my criminal record?"

"What's going to happen with that, Logan? Your parents will find out you didn't take your exams."

"No they won't. My father has put so much money into that school that they don't care whether or not I pass some tests. I'll graduate. That has never been an issue."

"I wish I could go to school."

"The system is too corrupt."

"No, not for the system, for the learning. I still think you take it for granted how well you have it."

Logan finished dressing and crossed the room. "I promise I'll bring you some of my books next time I see you."

"When will that be?" she asked.

He kissed her forehead. "I wish I knew."

With a wave goodbye he walked to her door, made sure the coast was clear, and left. Rory sunk down into her bed, their bed, and sighed. Now that he had to go back to his parents, seeing each other would be much more complicated.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Here's your breakfast tray Mrs. Hayden," the young maid Emmy said softly as she eased her way into the darkened bedroom. "Would you like me to open those draperies yet mistress?"

"No Emmy, leave them." Lorelai sat up in bed and rearranged the pillows.

"Would you like anything else ma'am?"

Lorelai yawned and stabbed a sausage with her fork. "Tell me, how is my daughter?"

"She is well as far as I know ma'am."

"Has she been asking about me?"

"No ma'am," Emmy said. "She has been spending a great deal of time in her room like you."

Lorelai nodded as she chewed her food. Despite the sadness, anger, and confusion that cluttered her thoughts and her heart she still worried about Rory. "Has she been eating?"

Emmy nodded. "Every night she's been down to dinner. She's been joined by a Mr. Henley? I'm not quite sure of the name ma'am. I am so bad with them."

"Henley?" Lorelai repeated. "Every night?"

Emmy nodded again.

Lorelai picked at her eggs thoughtfully. Henley? She knew of no Henleys. Henry, Hentson, Hentser…

"Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked as the name came to her.

"That's the one Ma'am."

"Well I am glad that she has not been alone. You may take the tray now Emmy," Lorelai said, dismissing her thoughts and her maid. "I think I am going to rest some more."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lorelai?" Luke said as he opened his bedroom door. She looked awful; her hair was untidy, her face pale and tired. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, but not unkindly.

"We need to talk."

He sighed. "I think we've already said everything that needed to be said. Nothing's changed, Lorelai."

"I'm pregnant."

Luke froze, his mouth open, his arm still holding the door so that he could peak out the crack and not let her in.

She tapped her fingers on her leg, antsy. "Can I come in?"

Luke did not open the door any wider. "Are you sure it's mine?"

"Who else's would it be? Christopher has been in Europe for months."

"How long have you known?"

She sighed. "Two months."

Luke nodded slowly, his eyes still wide. "The apples? Is that why you keep asking for apples?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Do you know how damn hard it is to find apples in August? There are none. Do you know how hard I looked?"

"I'm sorry?" she said sarcastically, confused and hurt by his reaction. "I'm sorry that _apples _are such an inconvenience to you. Well that's going to be a big problem, sir, because babies are much bigger than apples."

She walked away, leaving Luke in shock in his doorway.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure?"

Rory nodded and leaned against the wall; she was not sure how long her legs would continue to support her.

"Positive?"

"Yes Logan, I'm sure."

"Well have you seen the doctor?"

"Of course not," she said quickly. "He'll just tell my mother."

"Well than you can't be absolutely sure."

"A woman knows, Logan," Rory said softly. She let out a long sigh. "It's not like this is unexpected. I mean, you've been sneaking over here almost every other day for the past three months. It was bound to happen. I just can't believe I never really considered it to be something that _would_ happen."

Logan rubbed at his face while his mind tried to sort out his confused thoughts.

Rory slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. She let out a sob. "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Logan lifted his head in surprise. He crossed the short distance between them and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his own. "You're not alone in this," he said, stroking her hands with his thumb. "We created this child together, and we'll take care of this together."

"But what can we do?" she sniffled. "We can't marry. Our parents won't allow it."

"They will if we tell them."

"No," she said immediately. "I can't let my life be like that, marrying you just to cover up a scandal. I can't live my mother's life."

He looked into her teary eyes and answered with all the sincerity in his heart. "I want to marry you anyway, Rory. Not because of our baby, because of you."

She sniffled again. "But that doesn't get us anywhere."

Logan drew her against him so that her head rested on his chest. He closed his arms around her. "I promise you, I will figure something out. We'll all be together. I promise you that."

Rory sobbed against his chest. Logan's eyes were closed, his head leaning against the wall. Solutions were not easy to come by.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

__

You're such a jackass, Luke chided himself as he climbed the backstairs. _How the hell could you yell at her about apples?_

He had never been past the first main floor of the house before. He had served in the dining room on special occasions, and he had been interviewed in the parlor. But those were the only two rooms he had been in. He was just hoping he was going in the right direction.

__

What the hell are you doing? he asked himself as he reached the floor where he assumed the bedrooms would be. He looked around; there were seven doors. Which one was hers?

He heard sobbing coming from the room he was standing next to. _Was that her? _He reached to knock on the door, but stopped before his hand connected with the wood.

__

You shouldn't be up here.

"Luke?"

He turned and saw Lorelai climbing the main staircase.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've been an ass."

She smiled. "Yah, you have." They stood there for a moment. "But I forgive you."

Luke let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. Lorelai kissed him and led him to her room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

a/n: ahhhhhhhhhh. Okay, so that was predictable. Almost all of you predicted it in your reviews. But just because Rory's pregnancy is predictable, that doesn't mean the rest of my story is. Hee hee. You'll never guess what I have up my sleeve. I love you all for all your reviews. Tell me what you want Rory and Logan to do because I have several ideas floating around in my head that I can't decide on. Your input would make my decision easier. Review please!


	14. Do as the Romans

a/n: thank you for all my reviews! 100, wow, I really need to thank you guys again. Your reviews are truly what motivate me to write. I loved all your ideas, keep them coming! The way my mind works, several mush into one, which turns 180, I sit and try to figure it out all day (and in the result skip a step on my chemistry lab) and then when it comes back to you, you won't even recognize it. But I have some good ones sifting around in here thanks to you all.

Happy reading!

Chapter 14: …Do as the Romans

Rory awoke to the sound of a carriage outside her open window. She lifted her head from her pillow, fear pumping through her veins.

"Logan, what day is today?"

He groaned and rolled over, in the process pulling her closer to him. He didn't reply.

"_Logan!" _Rory hissed. "What's today's date?"

"I don't know, September 3."

"Damn it Logan, get up!" Rory flew out of bed and started sifting through their abandoned clothes. "Where the hell is my robe?"

Logan sat up, alert for the first time. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She paused in her frantic search. "They're home."

He flew out of bed as quickly as she had, throwing on his clothes that she was throwing into the air.

"You forgot?" he asked.

"Of course I forgot, what with being so worried about the baby and all! Oh God, the baby. We haven't figured anything out yet Logan."

"We have time," he said to her, quickly trying to button his shirt. "I'm working on it."

Rory took a deep breath, and, locating her robe, pulled it on. "I guess we can't worry now, she can't tell yet at least. We have to get you out of here though! Oh Logan, you buttoned it wrong." She crossed the room and started to fix it.

"Leave it Ror," he said. "I'll fix it later."

She nodded, checked that he was fully dressed, and then pushed him towards the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well did you know she was coming home?"

"Of course I did, but I don't remember these things!" Lorelai cried as she threw a shoe to Luke. "Anyway, you're the head chef! Wouldn't you know since you're _cooking them breakfast tomorrow morning?"_

"So we're both at fault," he said. "But it doesn't matter. I have to get back downstairs."

"The back way."

"No, I'm going to prance down the main staircase and wave to your parents and your husband," Luke said sarcastically. "Where the hell is my other shoe?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll find it later."

"But what if-"

"If we don't see it, neither will anyone else. Besides, I'm not going to just let him in here."

Luke paused. "You're not?"

"Of course not," she said softly, running her thumb across his stubbly cheek. "You mean more to me than that."

He gazed into her eyes and felt the earnestness in her words.

"But you still have to go," Lorelai said, breaking the moment. "Now."

They walked towards her door as she wrapped her dressing gown tightly around herself. Luke opened the door, and they both froze at the couple standing in front of them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My goodness, this house is absolutely deserted. Emmy, where is everyone?" Emily Gilmore said as she left the hot late august night and entered her house for the first time in nearly four months.

"I believe they might be upstairs Ma'am."

"Well didn't they know that we were coming home this evening?"

"I told them Ma'am."

"Well then, where are they?"

"Would you like me to go announce your arrival?"

"No Emmy," Emily said as she pulled off her gloves and sank down onto a sofa. "I will not _force_ my daughter and granddaughter to converse with me even though I have been gone for nearly a third of a year."

"What are you saying Emily?" Richard asked as he came in.

"The girls have forgotten about our arrival," she answered.

"Bring the trunks up Stephen," Christopher directed from the other room. "You know where they go. No, the large one is Mrs. Gilmore's," he joined his traveling companions in the sitting room. "The valet is gone for a few short months and he already acts like he hasn't worked here for five years."

They all let out a sigh, expelling their exhausted energy. In silence they looked around the room, finding the familiar portraits and shadows comforting. After several minutes Emily rose.

"Well, if they won't come downstairs to me, I will go upstairs to them," Emily said. "I am getting too old to sit around waiting for them."

"You're not old Mother," Christopher said.

Emily turned to him and her eyes softened as they fell on the son-in-law she loved so dearly. "You are good to humor me Chris. But nevertheless, I will not die waiting to see your women."

Chris rose. "I'll join you."

They left Richard sleeping on the sofa, snoring contently.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Logan stopped short as he entered the hallway. He held Rory back, his arm crossing her stomach in what could only have been unconscious paternal instinct. Behind him, he heard Rory gasp slightly, while in front of him Lorelai and Luke mirrored their wide-eyed shock. They stood staring at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"You need to go," Rory whispered, coming to her senses first.

"Are you sure?" he said, without turning around.

"I can talk to her. It will be worse if the others see you."

Logan looked at her over his shoulder, nodded, and left the doorway. Luke left Lorelai with one last questioning glance, and led Logan down towards the back staircase.

Rory and Lorelai remained at their respective doorways, facing each other.

"You're married," Rory said at last; it came out evenly, she was not judging her mother the way she might have been had she not been hiding Logan in her own room.

"You're not," Lorelai replied in the same cool tone.

Rory nodded her head slowly, weighing her mothers reply. Their actions were not equal; her mother was committing adultery, but she was not guiltless either.

"You won't tell your father?" Lorelai said, half asking, half pleading.

"If you won't tell your parents," Rory responded.

"Rory, Lorelai!"

Their eyes remained locked for a moment, but Rory broke away and turned towards her grandmother's outstretched arms. "Grandma!" She hugged her grandmother, and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Did you miss us?"

"We hardly noticed you were gone," Lorelai teased, an almost exaggerated smile on her lips. Rory recognized the truth in the words and fought hard to stifle a sigh.


	15. Revelations

a/n: thank you for your reviews! I wish you guys could understand how much they cheer me up when I come home and open my stuffed inbox. This chapter addresses some things that definitely need to be clarified. You'll get some of the answers here, but not all. And this is the first time chris is really involved. Just read…

Chapter Fifteen: Revalations

"So who is he?"

Lorelai turned around, startled by the sudden appearance of the man at their door.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Chris, leaning casually on the doorframe that separated their rooms, gestured towards her stomach; her pregnancy was obvious when she was dressed in her nightgown.

She opened her mouth to protest but Chris cut her off. "It's not me," he said, moving across the room and sinking into an armchair. "I can count."

Lorelai sighed, and turned back towards the window.

"Well, at least you're not denying it," he said as he propped his feet up on the arm of the chair. He rubbed his forehead, a gesture missed by his wife. "At least we're getting somewhere. Now I would just like to know who."

"You don't need to know," she answered without turning.

"Like hell I don't need to know," Chris exclaimed, for the first time losing his calm demeanor. "You are carrying another man's son!"

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide and distant. "So what are you going to do Chris? Divorce me? Throw me out? It doesn't matter who the father it is, it matters that there is a child that will be coming into this world that needs to be taken care of. I just need to know if I will have to do it from the streets."

"I'm not going to _throw you out_," Chris answered in a worn-out voice. "This is _your _parents' house anyhow."

"Will you be leaving then?"

"Of course not Lorelai!" he said, standing up. "You're my wife, and though you may have forgotten that little detail, I haven't. I promised to be by your side through sickness and health, and I will honor that pledge."

"I'm not sick, Chris," she said. "There's nothing in wedding vows about…about this type of situation."

"But it is a sin Lor," he said. "Did you think of that when he took you to bed? That you were breaking the holy covenant of marriage? Did I ever cross your mind?"

"Oh Chris, stop acting like this is something so unfathomable! Shouldn't I be asking you the same questions?"

Christopher stood still, staring at her in shock. When he spoke, his voice was low and even, but filled with pain.

"When did I ever give you reason to believe that I have been unfaithful in this marriage?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lorelai was humbled. Her misguided accusations left her full of guilt and isolation. For the first time she began to consider how far she had crossed the line.

"Christopher-"

A knock on her door caused her to stop short. Chris sighed and rubbed his forehead. Lorelai reluctantly opened it.

"Mother," she said, unable to hide the surprise and disappointment in her voice.

"Is everything alright in here?" Emily asked. "I heard raised voices, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

Lorelai nodded and Emily looked at her with suspicious eyes. Her look softened when she noticed her daughter's growing belly.

"Lorelai," Emily gasped, a smile growing on her face. "Are you…are you _pregnant?"_

"Either that or I turned into an elephant," she replied sarcastically.

"Oh this is _wonderful_!" Emily exclaimed, ignoring her daughter's nonsensical reply. "Why didn't you tell anyone!"

"You just got home tonight Mom," Lorelai answered.

"And she had to share the good news with me," Christopher said. He had appeared at Lorelai's side and wrapped his arm around her as he spoke. Lorelai looked up at him quickly, startled at both his actions and his words. She took his lead and plastered a smile on her face.

"My goodness, I think I need to sit down. This is just so…exciting!" Emily pushed her way into the room and sank onto the sofa. She let out a surprised squeal and hopped up again, developing a shoe in her hand.

Lorelai stiffened as fear ran through her veins.

"What in heaven's name is a _shoe_ doing on your sofa Lorelai?" Emily said, her usual reproachful manner returning.

"Ah! My shoe!" Chris said, further perplexing his wife. He steered Lorelai over to the sofa and proceeded to take the shoe from Emily. "I have been looking for this."

A knowing smile crossed Emily's lips and she questioned the odd article no farther.

"I just can't believe you're having another baby!" she said, bringing the conversation back on her desired track. "After all these years I had lost all hope!"

Chris nodded and smiled at his mother-in-law. "Well, life is good at throwing little surprises, isn't it?"


	16. Orange Juice

a/n: thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad that I got such a response out of that chapter. You guys really surprised me. It wasn't in my original plans to turn the story in the direction that was sympathetic to Chris, but some of you were quick to remind me how serious adultery is. So I brought Chris into the story. But anyhoo, here's some of the logan and Rory you were all waiting for.

Chapter Sixteen: Orange Juice

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore," Logan said as he walked into the Gilmore parlor.

"Why Logan, what a surprise," Emily said as she rose from the sofa. Her voice lacked the pleasure her comment implied.

"I was wondering if Miss Rory was home."

Emily eyed him warily. "She is but she is sick in bed today. She won't be coming downstairs."

Worry spread across Logan's face, an expression that did not go unnoticed by Emily.

"We weren't expecting anyone to call today, it is not our at home day. But nevertheless, I will tell her you dropped by."

"Is she very ill?" he asked, his thoughts on their baby.

Emily tilted her head and studied the young man with narrowed eyes. "She has been in bed for the past three days. But she insists that she is well enough that we don't need to call for the doctor. Oh, Lorelai, there you are."

Logan turned around to see Lorelai thunder into the room. Her belly was very large and she walked clumsily.

"Hello," she said smiling awkwardly at him. They had never really talked after the night he and Rory had caught her with Luke.

"Good morning," he greeted, with a little nod of his head.

"I was just about to send Lorelai up with some tea for Rory. She will surely tell her that you called," Emily said.

Logan looked crestfallen. Lorelai observed this and spoke up for him. "He can come up with me Mother," she said. "Rory will feel better if she has some company."

"_Lorelai," _her mother warned. The memory of walking in on the sleeping Rory and Logan was still to fresh in her memory.

"The _three _of us will have tea," Lorelai replied. She gestured for Logan to follow. "I'll show you up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is she very sick? Mrs. Gilmore didn't give me a clear answer," Logan asked when they were out of Emily's earshot.

"She's not sick," Lorelai said. She made her way up the stairs slowly. "She's hiding."

"Hiding?" Logan asked, perplexed. He looked at Lorelai, expecting an explanation, but received one from her appearance. "Oh…"

"She's been working like a madwomen for three days trying to let out the seams of her dresses." They reached the top of the stairs and Lorelai put her hand on Logan's arm, pausing him. "You better figure something out soon," she said. "There's only so much time until people start figuring things out."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Knock knock," Lorelai said as they entered the room. "You have a visitor."

Rory, who had been stuffing her mending under the covers, looked up. Lorelai moved aside and Logan walked into the room. Rory smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you were my grandmother," she said, pulling her dresses from under the covers. "I almost had a heart attack."

Lorelai sank heavily into the chair by Rory's bed. She motioned for Logan to sit too, and after surveying the lack of chairs in the area, he stretched out besides Rory, his back leaning against the iron bed frame. Rory propped up her pillows, sat up, and then proceeded to arrange some for Logan.

"Did you bring coffee?" Rory asked.

"My mother called down for tea," Lorelai said with a sigh. She was not about to call down and ask for coffee. She had not even spoken to Luke since Christopher had returned home several months ago.

"So I hope you came here because you have a plan," Rory said, not wanting to upset her mother by touching on the Luke subject. She knew very well what had happened between her parents and her mother's torn feelings.

Logan sighed. "I came because you weren't at my mother's yesterday, and you never miss her at homes.

"Well I woke up the other day and found that you son grew so much overnight that he wouldn't let me into any of my dresses.

"I beg to differ," Logan said playfully. "I think it was your daughter protesting against your fashion sense and absolutely refused to let you into that maroon dress you always insist on wearing."

"What's wrong with my dress!" Rory said. "I love that dress."

"Be careful Logan," Lorelai teased. "I ordered the design for that dress."

"There's too much lace," he insisted defiantly.

The women exchanged merry glances and Rory reached over to her sewing basket and developed the dress in question. "Well, you're out of luck because that is the first dress I fixed."

Logan's eyes sparkled. "No, I do believe I am in luck. I came up with a plan. You'll never have to squeeze into that dress again."

"What?" both women asked, the anxiety returning to both of their voices.

"California," he declared proudly.

"Why would we go there?" Rory asked

"That's three thousand miles away," Lorelai exclaimed simultaneously.

"Did you know that in California, oranges are so abundant that people make juice out of them and drink it for breakfast. Think of that Ror, our little girl could have juice every morning!"

Rory looked at her mother and shook her head. "I can't go so far away."

"But no one will know us, it won't matter."

"We'll still be an unmarried couple with a baby on the way," Rory pointed out. It doesn't matter if we run to China, the circumstances won't be different."

Logan sighed and rested his head on the bed frame, defeated, knowing very well that she was right.

"We better come up with something soon," Rory said, ripping out the stitches of a cream colored dress. "I can only let the seams out so far."


	17. Questions and Answers

a/n: to **rock'n'rollbitch** this story takes place somewhere between 1900 and 1910. The year isn't all that significant because I'm too lazy to do a bunch of research of the era to make it all historically accurate. I just thought that the Victorian/Edwardian social structure would be perfect for this story. So if you want a year, let's say it's 1906, just for the hell of it. If anyone has any objections, or if I've made some huge blunder in historical accuracy, you know where the review button is.

FYI, as a rather lame reference that most of you would probably know, Titanic (ah, such a sad movie) is 1912.

I love all your reviews and reactions. Please keep them coming

Chapter Seventeen: Questions and Answers

"Where are you going?" Lorelai cried, rushing towards her husband as quickly as her pregnant body would allow her.

"To kill him."

"CHRISTOPHER!"

He turned, startled that she had yelled at him.

"He got her pregnant Lorelai."

"Just like you and I twenty years ago. Do you really think you would be happy right now if my father had killed you?"

"Well that just doesn't make any sense at all. If I'm dead I can't feel emotion, now can I? Plus, isn't Heaven supposed to bring you eternal peace and joy?"

"Who said anything about Heaven?"

"I hardly think I deserve Hell," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at his wife with a playful expression.

"Not the point," Lorelai said, after meeting his gaze for a moment. "If you do kill him you will end up in Hell."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"It's Rory's secret to tell, not mine."

"Then why did you just break it to me."

"They're running out of time," Lorelai said. She sank into her armchair; her swollen ankles soar and tired. "You have to step in and do something."

"What can I do for them?"

"You're her father. Give them the approval to get married."

"That doesn't mean Mitchem will agree to anything. In case you forgot his decision was quite final."

"This isn't a business deal," Lorelai snapped. "This is two kids who need to do something soon. It doesn't matter if Mitchem agrees or not, Logan is an adult. He will graduate from Yale in just a year's time, he'll get a job, they'll do fine. Plus we can provide for them for a while. He may be cut off, but we won't take away her inheritance."

Christopher sighed and rubbed his forehead. "When did our lives start to fall apart?"

Lorelai sighed. She was not about to throw it in his face and reply that everything changed when he was in Europe. He did not drive the girls to make the choices they made during those months. The silence between them was thick; they both were thinking about Luke, though Christopher did not know the true identity of the man tormenting their lives.

"Do you love him?" he asked at length, unable to restrain the question that had been burned in his mind since the moment he realized his wife was pregnant.

Lorelai studied him; guilt flooded throw her as she recognized the hurt and anguish in his eyes. She looked down. "Yes."

From the corner of her eye she saw Christopher nod slowly, processing the information. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "I'm so sorry, I don't know-"

"It's alright Lor," he said quietly. "I understand that for some reason I was just never able to love you the way you needed to be loved."

She bit the skin of her lip, thinking about their awkward relationship.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a long while. Emily's voice could be heard faintly from downstairs.

"Why are you protecting me?" Lorelai asked, breaking the prolonged silence.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to deal with the fact that you're carrying another man's baby. Maybe I want another one of my own. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time."

"And now?"

He turned to her to see that she was looking at him too. "I'm not backing down if that's what you mean."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I'm not going to hold you here if you would be happier with him."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you promise you're not mad at me?" Lorelai asked as she helped her daughter pack her things in trunks.

"Of course not," she said. "Maybe I should have gone to him myself, sooner too."

"It doesn't matter now. You have the house in Stars Hollow, and you're marrying Logan this evening, everything is working out nicely."

"I can't believe he found us a house. It sounds lovely," Rory said, smiling happily. "Two days is so soon."

"Your father understands how important this is," her mother said, folding some of Rory's old baby clothes she had saved. Her daughter would need them more than Lorelai. She had been ordering them for several months.

Rory looked around her room with a reflective look on her face.

"It's only about twenty miles away," Lorelai said.

"That's still a more than a days trip," she said, looking at her mother sadly.

"Not if you buy a Model T."

Rory smiled. "I'm not letting my son get any wild ideas about fast automobiles," she replied, rubbing her stomach protectively.

"Son, I thought Logan was convinced it was a daughter."

Rory shrugged. "I think the world has all the Gilmore girls it can handle."


	18. A New Generation

A/n: You probably recognize this as the first chapter of Not Forgotten. It hasn't changed, just it's location has. I always intended this to be the last chapter, and then start the sequal, but errors on ff.n forced me to do it differently. However, everything is right now. Sorry to get your hopes up that there was a new chapter. Only the chapter order and a/n has changed. I promise to write more on Not Forgotten soon though!

Chapter Eighteen: A New Generation

"I'm going to take the kids for a walk," Lorelai called.

Rory craned her neck so that she could see her mother from her spot in the drawing room. "No sweets, okay? Their father spoils them too much as it is."

"Have you learned nothing from me?"

"I like to think that I take what you taught me and do the opposite."

"You, Miss, are quite rude to your dear mother."

"I just don't want my daughters to have their teeth rot out of their heads before they're married. That would definitely make it hard to find them husbands."

Lorelai brushed away her comment with a wave of hand. Rory stood and watched as her mother pulled coats onto the older children, first her own daughter, Lucille Christiana, and then her granddaughter, Charlotte Elizabeth. Rory walked into the hall and settled Little Lorelai into the pram, tucking blankets tightly around the infant.

"I see no reason not to give them candy now," Lorelai continued. "Lucy honey, hold still. They're just baby teeth after all."

Rory rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter. "Dinner will be soon anyway, just avoid food all together."

"Yes _mother," _Lorelai mocked. "Hold hands kids," she instructed, taking one of Charlotte's hands in her own, forming a chain. She pushed the pram with her other hand. "We'll be back with a large appetite, I promise you."

"Be good, Lotty," Rory warned, straightening the cap on her daughter's head. "Don't let Grandma take you into any restaurants."

She waved goodbye at the window and watched as the small parade slowly made their way down the street. It was not the prospect of dinner that made her worry about Lorelai taking them to eat. Rory returned to the drawing room and picked up her needlepoint. The nervous energy running through her veins made her prick her finger four times.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How about cookies?" Lorelai asked as they rounded the corner onto Main Street.

Lucy clapped her little hands. "Chocolate ones!"

"No, I want Oatmeal!" Lotty squealed happily.

Lorelai shook her head playfully at her granddaughter. "What nonsense does your mother feed you, child? _Oatmeal? _That's so…_healthy."_

Lotty smiled. "I like the waisons."

"I'm sure we can find you both," she said. Little Lori cooed appreciatively, causing Lorelai to smile. She loved these children so much. It amazed her how much happiness they brought into everyone's lives. After Rory and Logan had left so suddenly, the Hartford house, as it came to be known, was turmoil and chaos for several weeks. Emily could not believe that her own daughter and son-in-law had given Rory permission to marry and run away, let alone the fact that she too was pregnant. However, when Lucy was born, peace returned, and the family bonded over the baby.

Rory and Logan often traveled to Hartford in the Model T Rory pretended to hate so dearly, though she confessed to her mother that she often thought of sneaking out to take it for a ride.

This was Lorelai's first real stay in Stars Hollow. Rory had just given birth to Little Lori several months ago, and when the nurse left last Thursday, Lorelai came to Stars Hollow with Lucy to lend a hand.

It was a crisp autumn afternoon, the first time Lorelai had been able to explore the town. She knew her way around from past walks with Rory, but she had never been able to survey the area at her leisure.

"I think I smell cookies girlies," she said, lifting her nose to the air in a way that made the little girls giggle. She looked up and down the street, was not surprised to notice that there were no carriages or cars, and led them over to the small corner diner.

The door jingled welcomingly when they entered, a warm gust of air greeting their rosy cheeks. Lorelai looked around at the pale green interior and felt a homey charm.

"Just sit anywhere," a voice called from what was presumably the kitchen. Lorelai obliged and pointed the children to a table by the window. She wanted to watch the people going past.

A woman stood and walked to their table.

"Hello dear," she said, ruffling Lotty's curls, the young girl's hat long abandoned on the table.

"Miss Patty!" the child exclaimed, bouncing a bit in her seat.

"You weren't at class on Monday," the woman called Miss Patty noted.

"I was with my Grandma," Lotty answered matter of factly.

"Oh, so you are Lorelai Hayden," Miss Patty said, turning to Lorelai with a large smile. "You can just call me Miss Patty. Rory has just told me so much about you!"

Lorelai smiled politely. "Well, Rory does love to chat."

Lotty was bouncing in her chair, anxious for the promised cookie. She let out a happy squeal and flew out of her chair and towards the counter. Lorelai's turned her head as her eyes followed the little girl. Unwillingly she gasped and her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh," Patty said, noting the woman's sudden change in attitude. "That's the owner, Luke Danes. Isn't he a doll?"


End file.
